Posdata del príncipe
by N. Rufus Gaelic
Summary: Por medio de letras, aquél difunto y reservado profesor podrá decir esas últimas palabras, antes de partir para siempre...
1. El Diario

_Amigo lector, gracias por leer mi fanfic. Como siempre, sólo deseo recrearlos un rato con mis historias que, como fiel fanático de Harry Potter, deseo compartir con otros discípulos de tan buena saga. Este relato lo escribí pensando en varios capítulos, así que les prometo que lo continuaré -si les gusta, claro._

_Todo es de J.K. Rowling. _

* * *

><p><strong>El Diario<strong>

Era una gélida noche de invierno, el frío hacía crujir los cristales de la alcoba de varones que se habían empañado intensamente. Hogwarts había cambiado, el antiguo y liberal Hogwarts ahora era un poco más estricto y seguro que en años anteriores; muchos guardias de piedra custodiaban las entradas todas las tardes, y como eran criaturas sin alma, podían estar paradas allí por la eternidad, hasta que algún portador de varitas los relevara de aquella guardia inmutable. El orden era palpable en los pasillos, hasta los cuadros no podían moverse después de las ocho de la noche. Todos dormían en el dormitorio de varones de Gryffindor; pero esa noche, como varios otras noches, Albus Severus se había quedado en vela leyendo sobre la ciencia de la magia –era un joven muy curioso y su curiosidad siempre era saciada con un buen libro. El talentoso Gryffindor ya había sido atrapado varias veces en la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche –en la sección prohibida, claro-, pero siempre volvía por más información de cualquier tema que le llamara, repentinamente, la atención (desde _plantas mágicas y cómo usarlas_ hasta _los secretos oscuros de una buena varita_).

Fue esa noche, cuando había terminado de leer _Alquimia en la cocina_, cuando una gran idea lo llevó a levantarse de su cama. Ya había leído diversos libros sobre su mundo, el mundo mágico. Ahora quería saber más sobre otros temas desconocidos en su totalidad en aquél mundo, su mundo, que muchos muggles llamaban "surreal"; su padre nunca le había hablado del mundo muggle –y las clases en Hogwarts sobre ese tema no eran muy informativas-, de modo que él mismo se encargaría de investigar. Sabía que el director Neville dormía profundamente a esas horas y gracias a varias de sus lecturas, había aprendido a dominar los encantamientos desilusionadores y algunos que otros encantamientos prohibidos –que no utilizaría a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se había puesto en marcha. Gracias a sus encantamientos de invisibilidad no había sido detectado por las armaduras encantadas de la torre de Gryffindor. Caminaba por los pasillos oscuros de aquél mágico castillo, a toda prisa; subía y bajaba largas escalinatas de piedra, pasaba por pasillos repletos de armaduras encantadas que podían sentir su presencia, por enormes y elegantes estancias débilmente iluminadas por los rayos de aquella luna pasajera y hasta pudo ver a Minerva McGonagall –en sus últimos años- guiando a ciertos novatos traviesos de primer año para ayudarles a encontrar sus salas comunes. Era una noche especial, no sabía por qué pero sentía que así era. Al girar en uno de los pasillos empedrados vio la inmensa gárgola –reconstruida y mejorada- de la entrada a la dirección.

-_branquialgas _–dijo en voz muy baja. La gárgola retrocedió y dejó abierta una enorme escalera de caracol que ascendía hasta la oficina principal- ¡Vaya! Hugo tenía razón después de todo… Sí era la contraseña.

Subió a toda prisa y casi se resbala con un charco de jalea de mora –de seguro lo había derramado el director entre uno de sus sueños (era sonámbulo). Siguió escaleras arriba hasta encontrar una puerta inmensa de ébano y oxidado picaporte con las iniciales "N.L" grabadas en el centro de la misma. La abrió con sigilo, sin hacer ruido alguno, y entró sin percatarse que a su paso dejaba huellas de jalea de mora. La oficina no era igual a la que había visto en los anuarios de los anteriores años en Hogwarts, donde un hombre alto, pálido y barbudo, de mirada adusta pero cálida y sabia, resaltaba entre aquellos rostros juveniles. Ahora la estancia era mucho más elegante y soberbia. Inmensos jarrones de porcelana con extrañas plantas mágicas resaltaban entre inmensas estanterías de opaca madera repletas de libros sobre herbología básica y transformaciones complejas. El piso era de mármol blanco y algunos peldaños de mármol negro excelentemente pulido –Albus podía ver su reflejo en aquél suelo de ensueño. Un inmenso retrato de un caballero de cabello lacio, opaco, de mirada divertida y de gestos chistosos coronaba la oficina y reposaba sobre una elegante chimenea de piedra tallada y con incrustaciones de plata y rubíes –que se encendió en lo que Albus pisó aquella habitación. Unas palabras estaban grabadas en plata en la parte inferior de aquél cuadro: _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_. Sin duda, aquella elegante habitación era digna de ser la oficina del director de Hogwarts. Se espabiló, debía de ser rápido o el director se percataría de su presencia –o peor aún, el mismísimo Filch (cuya vejez sólo le daba mayor destreza en su labor de vigilante estrella). Buscó en la estantería principal y sólo consiguió libros sobre plantas curativas. Siguió investigando hasta encontrar un viejo estante con otro grabado: "_Albus P. W. B. Dumblendore_". Sabía muy bien quién era aquél caballero, su padre siempre le había hablado de él, pero sólo lo conocía por los relatos de su padre. Al parecer, aquél caballero había tenido la misma curiosidad que él, pues en su estante sólo habían libros muggles –algunos con títulos muy curiosos como "_Baloncesto_", "_Cómo instruir a un piloto de guerra (de la Real Fuerza Aérea)_", "_Aprendiendo a conducir (versión extendida)_", entre muchas otras obras literarias muggles que resultaban interesantísimas; pero no tenía tiempo para investigar, tomó unos cuantos libros empolvados que flotaban misteriosamente llevados por una mano invisible y corrió hacia la salida. Al bajar, resbaló con aquél charco y cayó con gran estrépito hasta los pies de aquella gárgola. El encantamiento ya empezaba a perder el efecto y estaba todo embarrado de jalea de mora; resultaba difícil volver a realizar el encantamiento de invisibilidad y por el nerviosismo que ahora lo invadía, sólo pudo correr hacia el pasillo de Gryffindor temiendo lo peor. Sabía que el ruido había llamado la atención de las armaduras y del mismo Filch que ya se había puesto en marcha, de seguro. Llegó al rellano en cuestión de minutos y sólo el alivio acudió a él cuando el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se cerró bloqueando el boquete a sus espaldas.

Estuvo toda la noche devorando aquellos libros, leía sobre América y sus paisajes, se entretenía con las ilustraciones de los vehículos automotores y su mente, extasiada por tanta información, se concentró en un misterioso libro forrado en cuero negro y gastado y de lomo increíblemente sucio –se veía que nadie lo había abierto desde hace años. En la portada unas palabras, que habían sido escritas con una tenebrosa caligrafía, recitaban "_propiedad de El Príncipe_". No se atrevía a abrirlo, pero no podía juzgar a un libro por su portada –aunque eso había dicho varias veces y siempre terminó pasando sustos en la sección prohibida. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común y terminó investigando el contenido de aquél libro.

_No sé por qué escribo esto, quizás porque por medio de estas palabras sienta que puedo hablarte, sentir lo que sientes y conectar mi corazón a una nueva ilusión en cada página_

Aquellas palabras, escritas con la misma caligrafía de la portada, resaltaban, como una dedicatoria, en la primera página que parecía quebradiza. Siguió leyenda, era un libro poco común, parecía más bien un diario. Al encontrar los primeros escritos, se sumió en una profunda lectura, se sumergió entonces en la mente de aquél hombre que parecía hablarle al oído por medio de aquellas melancólicas palabras.

_Enero, 23_

_No puedo creer que haga esto, si los Slytherin me descubren me expulsarán de su círculo. Que sea nuestro secreto querido libro. Tanto tú como yo sabemos lo fuertes que son mis sentimientos por esa chica que ocupa el todo de mi corazón._

_A veces sueño despierto con ella pero no la veo porque me ha abandonado. Después de mi perfidia creo que he roto la última esperanza por si quiera existir junto a ella, no podría seguir respirando en un mundo donde me faltara el aire de sus suspiros…_

La página se había chamuscado y no podía leer el resto, así que pasó a la siguiente.

_Enero, 30_

_Es doloroso verte por los pasillos, Lily, acompañada por ese chico tan superfluo que llamas "tu amigo". Que tonterías las que dices Lily, tu único confidente siempre he sido yo. El que siempre estuvo a tu lado aunque no pudieras percibirlo…_

Aquellas anotaciones empezaban ser cada vez más cortas y melancólicas. El chico que había escrito aquella debía de amar, verdaderamente, a la tal Lily.

_Febrero, 15_

_Caminando por los pasillos me acordé de ti. Vi en un rincón algo que nunca antes había visto, el cuadro de una cierva con una mirada radiante, libre y dichosa. Hermosa y superior, destilaba la esencia pura de la belleza, belleza que yace en tus ojos, las puertas de tu alma pura y femenina. Cómo quisiera poder explorar tu interior, si por lo menos me hablaras…_

_Febrero, 18_

_Sigues yendo a ver a ese Potter, cuanto odio que lo hagas. Te veo en las noches hablando ávidamente con él en los pasillos del segundo piso. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no me hablas? Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, Lily, cosas que no le diría a nadie más, cosas que nos pertenecen a ambos… _

Albus cerró el libro. En su mente, como un eco incesante, esa palabra seguía repitiéndose: «Potter». ¿Sería un libro de cuando su padre estudiaba en Hogwarts? Quizás… No tenía fechas ni ningún tipo de información acerca del autor de aquellas palabras. De entre las páginas cayó la mitad de una fotografía en donde se veía a una mujer de hermosos ojos, sentada, reía con ternura evidente. Al mirarla con detenimiento, Albus comprobó que en los verdes ojos de aquella chica su padre le devolvía la mirada.

* * *

><p><em>Les apuesto a que la curiosidad de Albus lo llevará a develar los secretos de un mago que no murió en vano. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un comentario o una crítica si quiera, siempre son bien recibidas. Sin más que agregar, ¡que viva la fanficción!<em>


	2. El príncipe mestizo al rescate

_Amigo lector, este es el segundo capítulo de las famosas aventuras de Albus Severus Potter. Espero que los divierta un rato, lo escribí con el corazón como un aporte al inmortal Harry Potter. Dedicado a Araziel Cross y a sus diálogos creativos, divertidos y originales. _

_Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>El príncipe mestizo al rescate<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Albus Severus se levantó con extrema lentitud; tuvo que pasar por varias fases: abrir los ojos, mirara alrededor, decidirse si poner o no un pie fuera de la cama que se sentía tan cálida y acogedora, sacar el pie, intentar (inútilmente) levantarse e ir a regañadientes hasta la Sala Común donde, de seguro, le esperaba un regaño del prefecto por los libros sin devolver a la biblioteca. Y así fue:

-Señor Potter –dijo Rodolphus Blair (el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor) a quien todos llamaban Percy segundo, por lo estricto que era-, he recibido quejas de la biblioteca porque no ha devuelto 38 libros, ¡38, Potter! Esto deja muy mal parada a la casa de Gryffindor…

-Me dijeron que tenía prorroga hasta la semana que viene –mintió Albus para salvarse del sermón.

-No te pases de listo, jovencito. Verifiqué tus solicitudes a esos libros y son de más de un mes…

-Lo siento, ¿sí? Los devuelvo ya mismo, Perce…

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Lo siento, prefecto Blair.

-Eso pensé… Si no ha devuelto esos libros para las 3 de la tarde, usted y yo tendremos un serio percance.

Rodolphus Blair se retiró con su pomposo aire tan similar al de Percy Weasley y dejó tras de sí una ola de murmullos. Todos odiaban a ese prefecto, pero debían aceptar que imponía orden allí parado. Tras ordenar los libros en un inmenso baúl empolvado, Albus salió como una flecha hacia el Gran Comedor, el estomago le rugía y se le antojaban waffles. Todos comían con avidez, la alegría y la paz que se respiraba en aquél espacio era sublime y hermosa –comparado con los gritos de Perce II. Hugo Weasley le hizo señas a Albus para que se sentaran junto a Rose en la cabecera de la mesa de Gryffindor. Rose, como era de esperarse, estudiaba para alguna prueba –ya que leía un inmenso tomo de transformaciones mientras engullía sus patatas.

-¿Te has enterado de lo de filch? –dijo Hugo entre risas.

-No…-dijo Albus, recordaba la huida de la noche anterior.

-Está en la enfermería porque se resbaló con un charco de jalea –dijo Hugo que ya estaba ruborizado de tanto reir.

Albus recordó su caída y también se le escaparon algunas risitas, pero calló de inmediato cuando un personaje de divertidas expresiones –que ya había visto en un cuadro en la sala del director- se detuvo a su lado y posó una enorme mano sobre su hombro.

-Albus Severus Potter –dijo con tranquilidad.

Albus se levantó de inmediato en señal de respeto y se quedó de pie frente a aquél hombre de tan elevada estatura.

-Profesor Longbottom…-susurró Albus, temeroso.

-Alguien husmeó en mi oficina anoche y dejó algunas huellas en la escena. Creo que fuiste tú…

Albus se quedó helado, sabía que merecía una detención por lo ocurrido anoche y temía lo peor.

-¿Y cómo sabe usted eso, profesor? –dijo Albus.

Neville Longbottom le sonrió, divertido por todo aquello, y Albus sólo se ruborizó; se había delatado estúpidamente.

-Supe que fuiste tú porque, sólo un Potter, tendría las agallas para burlar a las armaduras vigilantes y al mismo Filch… -Neville cavilaba a mitad de la conversación, como solía hacerlo Albus Dumblendore, de seguro recordando las aventuras de su padre y de él mismo- Escucha, Albus; no te castigaré si me dices que te llevaste de mi oficina…

-Libros, profesor –dijo Albus, apenado-. Supe que usted era el único que tenía libros muggles en sus estanterías pero nadie puede entrar a la oficina del director…

-¿Sólo libros? –Le interrumpió Neville que parecía sorprendido y aliviado a la vez- Albus, si querías los libros sólo tenías que pedirlos, sabes que en Hogwarts nunca limitamos el conocimiento de nuestros alumnos… Menos los libros prohibidos, claro. Esos no son para estudiantes…-Neville le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Albus por sus aventuras en la sección prohibida.

Albus sólo asintió, pero él sabía por qué se había arriesgado esa noche para conseguir aquellos libros y no le iba a dar toda la explicación al director. Él sabía que tenía malas mañas y una de ellas –que heredó sin duda de su padre- era la terquedad y la falta de paciencia. Cuando tenía ansias de saber algo o cuando se le encendía el foco de la curiosidad no podía esperar ni un segundo, tenía que ir en busco de aquello que anhelaba.

Volvió a sentarse, Rose le dirigía una de esas miradas adustas tan similares a las que su tía Hermione solía dirigirle cuando hacía alguna travesura y Hugo lo miraba boquiabierto.

-Entonces… ¿Fuiste tú el que dejó inconsciente a Filch? –dijo Hugo entrecortadamente.

-¡No! El charco ya estaba ahí, yo sólo busqué esos libros y…

-No deberías estar fuera de la cama a esas horas de la noche, Albus –dijo Rose con frialdad-. No es nada sensato de tu parte…-decía mientras leía "Transformaciones Universales Tomo I".

-Ya lo sé –respondió el chico con aspereza, cómo detestaba que le sermoneara su prima-. Oye, Rose, ¿sabes de casualidad quién es el príncipe de los mestizos?

Rose cerró el libro, puso los ojos en blanco y le dirigió otra de sus miradas adustas a su primo Albus.

-¿El príncipe de qué…?

-De los mestizos, Rose, de los mestizos…

-Por supuesto que no… Qué tonto nombre… ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, Albus?

Albus sólo se limitó a verla con inocencia.

-Sólo preguntaba –respondió de repente y comenzó a comer sus tostadas con rapidez. Si llegaba tarde a su clase de pociones de seguro iba a reprobar.

Esa mañana tenían clase de pociones con Slytherin y como se trataba de dos grupos, el profesor Skinner –su nuevo profesor de pociones- era más estricto que de costumbre. Al salir de la sala común, desfiló ordenadamente junto con un grupo reducido de Gryffindors hasta la entrada a las mazmorras donde les esperaba el grupo de Slytherin.

Desde la gran Batalla de Hogwarts, Slytherin había cambiado un poco; ya no era la casa de los magos y brujas perversos; ahora eran más solidarios y un poco más abiertos al nuevo orden mágico –aunque los prejuicios con los "sangre sucia" todavía estaba "en vías de…". Un ejemplo era Miranda Black, una de las alumnas de tercer año de Slytherin; era una chica tierna, solidaria pero muy selectiva de la que Albus estaba perdidamente enamorado. Tanto así que le había escrito una o dos cartas de amor que nunca le entregó por vergüenza.

Al entrar en el pasillo, los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin empezaron a charlar sobre las materias y un grupo reducido de chicos hablaban sobre las chicas de cuarto, con increíble avidez. Phineas Rumpell, un alumno de tercero de Slytherin, hablaba con Miranda Black en una esquina; al parecer discutían. Albus, que no podía dejar de ver a esa hermosa chica de cabello oscuro como el azabache, trató de desviar la mirada hacia la puerta del aula que empezó a abrirse, lentamente, ya que era algo pesada. Un hombre de cabello canoso y alborotado, con lentes increíblemente gruesos, pálido, encorvado y de expresión fría como el hielo, los condujo hasta el aula de paredes empedradas. Al entrar, cientos de calderos –suspendidos por un hilo mágico invisible- se mantenían estáticos sobre unas llamas verdes que mantenían estable la temperatura de los calderos.

-Bien chicos –dijo la ronca voz del encorvado profesor Skinner-, tomen su libro de pociones número 1 y a trabajar. Quiero una pócima de la juventud lista en menos de 45 minutos.

«_Qué horror_» pensó Albus, la pócima de la juventud era una de las más complicadas y en años nadie nunca había logrado completarla, al menos no con los resultados esperados. Supo entonces que su suerte estaba en manos del destino. Recordó a su tía Hermione, ella era la única que había logrado completar una de esas complejas pócimas y ostentaba de ello cada vez que se reunía con su padre. Tomó su libro y lo ojeó como si se tratara de aquél extraño diario sobre su padre. Recordó que había guardado el diario junto con sus libros de asignaturas de ése día y tanteó dentro de su maletín para comprobar que seguía allí. Lo encontró junto con "Historia de la Magia" de Bathilda Bagshot y por pura curiosidad, lo ojeó nuevamente –a pesar de que sabía que tenía que preparar esa pócima en menos de 45 minutos- y halló, junto con ciertas anotaciones extrañas anexas al diario, algunos escritos acerca de la _semilla obsidiana_ que era uno de los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar la pócima de la juventud. En las anotaciones explicaba la única forma de extraer el néctar de la _semilla obsidiana_: triturándola y no cortándola como decía en el libro de pociones. Sorprendido por aquél hallazgo, ocultó el diario en su maletín y se preparó para triturar algunas semillas. Al finalizar la clase, su pócima de la juventud –de un color verde esmeralda y de viscosidad similar a la de la miel- estaba casi lista; sólo faltaba agregar algunas hojas de ajenjo para darle el toque especial y algo de sazón además. Y _voilá_, la pócima estaba perfectamente elaborada.

Empapado en sudor, algo despeinado y con una de las mangas chamuscadas, Albus le presentó la pócima al profesor Skinner que la vio con los ojos redondos, como platos.

-Está…

-¿Perfecta? –dijo Albus de repente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, eso… Perfecta –el profesor observaba aquél caldero como si se tratara de una obra de arte.

Al finalizar la clase, todos los de Slytherin salieron corriendo hacia el patio antes de que el profesor Skinner les diera otro deber además de estudiar para el examen sobre pócimas medicinales. Albus, que estaba arreglando su mesa de trabajo, fue uno de los últimos en salir.

-Muchas felicidades, jovencito –dijo el profesor Skinner con una sonrisa auténtica en su rostro-. Has obtenido una A en tu prueba, creo que enviaré una lechuza a tu familia para informarles –dijo emocionado, y continuó su camino con torpes andares.

Desde ese día, Albus empezó a sentir algo especial por ese famoso diario. El "Príncipe de los mestizos" debió de ser un tipejo muy listo en su época; le debía mucho al tal príncipe, no habría aprobado de no haber sido por ese dato sobre las _semillas de obsidiana_. Una chica alta, de pelo negro intenso y liso, lo sacó de sus elucubraciones y lo arrastró a la realidad con la fuerza de un empujón. Inconscientemente, Albus aprisionó el diario del príncipe entre sus manos y lo ocultó al instante.

-Hola –dijo Miranda Black con cierta timidez-. Hugo me dijo que querías hablarme…

Al chico le entró un nerviosismo nada normal. «_Enano siniestro, ya me las pagará…_» pensó. No sabía qué decirle, tenía la lengua como enrollada. De repente recordó las palabras del príncipe.

-E-Es que me acordé de-de ti…-dijo de repente.

-¿Enserio? –dijo la chica, sonriente. Y posó sus ojos color avellana en los verdes del chico.

-Sí, en estos días vi algo que nunca antes había visto… En los pasillos… Era el retrato de una hermosa cierva y me acordé… Me acordé de ti, Miranda…

La chica se ruborizó por completo. El patronus de Miranda, como el de la tal Lily, también era una cierva, sólo que más pequeña. La chica lo miró como si estuviera en un trance, perdida en sus verdes ojos. Él pensó que la chica le reprocharía aquella actitud pero… No fue así.

-Eso es muy tierno, Albus –dijo ella. Miranda le dio beso en la frente y se despidió agitando cursimente su mano- Nos vemos mañana en herbología.

Albus no sabía si estaba soñando o era verdad lo que estaba ocurriendo. La chica de sus sueños por fin se había percatado de su existencia. Sus manos, algo sudadas, sostenían todavía el diario del príncipe. Lo tomó, lo ojeó por última vez, como si se tratara del libro más maravilloso que había leído alguna vez.

-Te debo una…-dijo en voz baja, como si el príncipe pudiera escucharle- Me has salvado el pellejo… Dos veces.

Guardó el libro en su maletín y siguió su camino hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Mientras se dirigía hacia los rellanos superiores, pensaba « _¡Vaya! Sí que es genial el tal príncipe, me pregunto si habrá conquistado a Lily…_»

* * *

><p><em>Sí que es suertudo ese Albus, espero y ese famoso diario siga siendo tan generoso con él. Ya veremos qué nuevos secretos nos depara el Príncipe de los Mestizos en sus escritos. Hasta el próximo capítulo. No olviden dejar algún review si les gustó.<em>


	3. El lado tenebroso del príncipe

_Amigo lector, aquí la tercera parte. He de confesarles que no he tenido la misma inspiración que antes y las ideas vuelan en mi cabeza pero cuesta compaginarlas con la historia principal... Este capítulo no me quedó tan bueno como los anteriores, pero igual espero que les guste. Como siempre, me encantaría que dejaran un review, una crítica... Sólo para saber si mi historia les agrada, o también podrían dejar sugerencias -todo será tomado en cuenta. Mil gracias por leer mis fics._

* * *

><p><strong>El lado tenebroso del príncipe<strong>

-¡Ven acá, Hugo! -Gritó Albus Severus en aquella abarrotada sala de la torre de Gryffindor- ¡Vuelve aquí o te lanzo un maleficio, enano!  
>-Déjame en paz, Albus... Ojo por ojo -gritaba el chico que corría, despavorido, por la sala común-. Tú me hiciste lo mismo con Gabrielle...<br>-Enano, ¡más vale que corras, porque te voy a dejar más pelirrojo de lo que estás con un maleficio incendio!  
>Ambos chicos corrían por entre los Gryffindors y unas manos pálidas e inmensas los sujetaron de sus túnicas.<br>-¿Se puede saber qué es todo este barullo? -gritó Rodolphus Blair y su voz se hizo escuchar sobre el murmullo de los hablantes.  
>-Prefecto Blair, con todo respeto, este es un asunto entre mi primo y yo... -dijo Albus con aspereza, estaba obstinado<br>-¿ah sí? -dijo el prefecto, sorprendido por la insolencia. El fuerte muchacho los haló de sus túnicas hasta que ambos jóvenes quedaron suspendidos. Albus vio el miedo en el rostro de su primo Hugo, pero él había heredado el carácter de su madre Ginny, y no se dejaba amedrentar tan fácilmente.  
>-Escuchen con atención, gnomos de jardín. Mientras estén bajo este techo, mientras duerman en esas camas, mientras se hagan llamar Gryffindors, están bajo mi control... ¡Aquí yo pongo las reglas! Aquí, yo soy más que un auror... Así que exijo respeto. ¿LES QUEDO CLARO? Rodolphus dejó caer a ambos chicos que se acomodaron las túnicas. La cara de ira de Albus no pasó inadvertida- ¿devolviste los libros, Potter?<br>- Sí prefecto, los envié con una lechuza a Azkaban. Creo que tendrán algo con qué recrearse... -dijo Albus esbozando una sonrisa burlona.  
>- Primo, calla -dijo Hugo al notar cómo el prefecto apretaba los puños.<br>- ¿Te crees muy gracioso, verdad Potter? Pronto aprenderás a respetar. Mientras te quiero ordenando la sala común y la quiero limpia para cuando haya culminado mi turno de guardia...  
>-¡Pero si hoy es el famoso postre del Gran Comedor! –gritó Albus en un estallido de furia.<p>

-Es una pena, señor Albus –dijo Rodolphus con un tono malicioso pero sumiso-. Creo que para la próxima no perderá los estribos con facilidad, ¿verdad, señor Potter?

- Sí, prefecto -dijo Albus con saña.  
>- Tú, el pelirrojo...<br>Hugo, que se estaba escabullendo hacia la alcoba de varones, se detuvo en seco, giró sobre sus talones, se enderezó de inmediato y miró al prefecto directo a los ojos.  
>-Quiero que acompañe al señor Potter a la biblioteca -continuó el prefecto- para que lleve los libros; y como castigo por armar barullo, limpiará junto con Potter la Sala Común.<br>El pelirrojo no se atrevió a refunfuñar, pero miró a su primo con reproche y éste le dirigía a su vez una mirada de aversión al prefecto, que se alejaba con su aire pomposo -pero rudo- hacia el baño  
>de prefectos.<br>-¿Qué acaso perdiste la cabeza, Al? -dijo Hugo, pero Albus hizo oídos sordos y fue a su alcoba para salir con el viejo baúl repleto de libros que dejó listo esa mañana.  
>-Vamos...-fue lo único que dijo y salió rumbo a la biblioteca.<br>Albus era un joven irritable con facilidad, más aún cuando le reñían -en especial cuando le reñían-, aunque generalmente era un joven sumiso y reflexivo; pero, todos tenemos defectos ¿no?  
>Al salir de la sala común, ambos corrieron hacia la escalinata principal que cambió de rumbo hacia los pasillos de historia -genial, ahora tendrían que caminar más. A su carrera se les unió Rose Weasley que sonreía -o había ganado un millón de galeones o simplemente aprobó historia de la magia con excelentes calificaciones.<br>-Me enteré que le plantaste cara a _Sr. Pomposo_ -dijo Rose imitando el tono pomposo de Blair.  
>Albus, que esperaba un largo y tedioso sermón, quedó perplejo ante la actitud sumisa de Rose; aunque, para ser sincero, le importaba muy poco… No podría asistir a uno de las eventos más esperados después del Halloween: el Gran Postre de Navidad.<br>-Descuida -continuó ella-, si no lo hacías tú lo iba a hacer yo... ¡Me obligó a limpiar las letrinas del lavabo de chicas! ¡Puac! Y sólo porque hablé demás en clase de historia.  
>Ambos chicos adoptaron un gesto pasajero de creíble repugnancia y continuaron su carrera por los pasillos. Por fin llegaron a un rellano poco iluminado, donde un enorme portón de madera caoba y dorados ornamentos coronaba la entrada a una estancia del tamaño del gran comedor, en donde permanecían archivados cientos de libros de todos los temas imaginables.<br>Rose se conocía el camino de memoria, pero Albus siempre tenía dificultades -ya que no iba mucho a la biblioteca por haber sido vetado dos veces-, de modo que tardaron un poco en llegar a la entrada sur.  
>Al entrar, un escritorio inmenso y alto (también de madera caoba) -similar a un gran podio- resaltaba en el recibidor de la biblioteca que tenía el estilo de una catedral gótica. El patronus de un pato canadiense con extrañas líneas alrededor de los ojos -a manera de lentes- que desfilaba en la cima de aquél alto escritorio, habló con poderosa voz -Rose fue la única que no dio un respingo por la sorpresa.<br>- Qué hacen tres Gryffindors de tan joven edad, a estas horas de la noche, en la biblioteca -preguntó con aires soberbios.  
>- Venimos con autorización del prefecto Blair de Gryffindor a entregar unos libros solicitados hace un tiempo atrás-dijo Rose con voz firme y clara.<br>El patronus se detuvo, se quedó mirando a Albus y salió volando para desaparecer en el techo abovedado de aquella estancia. Una dama, de nariz prominente y muy amargada -parecida a Trelawney-, salió de uno de los pasillos adyacentes a las estanterías principales; se trataba  
>de Hilda Tatcher, la amargada bibliotecaria.<br>- Albus Severus Potter Weasley -dijo arrastrando las palabras-, tardaste más de un año en devolver esos libros... Qué irresponsable actitud... Típico de un Gryffindor.  
>Rose le quitó el pesado baúl a Albus y lo colocó frente a la dama, que hizo un sonido similar a un gruñido. Rose se alejó -aquella dama no estaba del todo cuerda- y permaneció a una distancia prudente. Hilda exploró el interior del baúl.<br>- "Alquimia en la cocina" -exclamó Hilda con sorpresa- ya me preguntaba en qué manos había terminado... -dijo con desdén mientras dirigía una mirada furtiva al joven Albus.  
>-¿Podemos marcharnos ya? -dijo Albus, estaba agotado por la carrera y amargado por la loca bibliotecaria y el prefecto perfecto.<br>-No tan rápido...-dijo Hilda (Albus puso los ojos en blanco)- No podrá pisar esta biblioteca hasta después de navidad. «Genial, vetado nuevamente... Bueno, podré resistir algunos días sin  
>leer» pensó Albus, que ya se dirigía a la puerta en compañía de sus primos.<p>

Fue una noche deprimente. Albus y Hugo estaban castigados en la Sala Común, no habían podido disfrutar del exquisito festín del Gran  
>Comedor y Hugo sólo se dedicó a quejarse toda la noche. Albus se limitaba a observar, con una mirada desolada y apagada, el exterior del castillo, los paisajes nórdicos, las colinas, las nevadas en la lejanía -que pronto llegarían con la navidad, más intensas que nunca.<br>-Te lo dije, Al, te lo dije... -decía Hugo, pero Albus no le prestaba nada de atención- Ese prefecto es la rigidez... No podemos hacer eso... Te lo dije...  
>Albus ni lo escuchaba, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.<p>

-Cuando tenga esa placa de prefecto...-dijo de repente Albus- Ese Blair sabrá quienes son los Potter.  
>-Deja de hablar tonterías, Al. No puedes ser prefecto hasta que llegues a cuarto año. Además, eso no nos va a ayudar a limpiar este desorden...<br>-Y tus quejas me imagino que sí -dijo con sarcasmo Albus, quien ya había comenzado a despejar las mesas y los estantes que estaban repletos de envolturas de ranas de chocolates y muchos libros.  
>La sala común estaba vuelta una calamidad. Los alumnos habían dejado libros y plumas regadas por todos lados; el polvo se hallaba distribuido en mesas, alfombras, bordes de asientos y en los marcos de las puertas -incluyendo el pelo de gato que abundaba en los cojines. Otros dejaron bufandas, suéteres y otras prendas... ¡Qué desorden!<br>-¡¿Quién demonios deja calcetines tirados por ahí?  
>-Fergus Harrison -aseguró Albus-. Eso no es nada, ya he encontrado cinco tarros de mermelada debajo de este sillón...<br>-Un momento...-lo interrumpió Hugo- ¿Tú no leíste sobre encantamientos reorganizadores y distribuidores?  
>-Si, pero...<br>-Pero qué... ¡Si ordenas esta sala podremos disfrutar del postre en el Gran Salón!  
>-Pero no sé bien cómo sincronizar los objetos, sólo leí sobre el encantamiento muy por encima...<br>-Vamos, inténtalo. Sé que lo lograrás...  
>Albus tomó con fuerza su varita; de repente, se acordó del diario que había ocultado debajo de su almohada. De seguro El Príncipe ya habría realizado innumerables encantamientos de reorganización. Guardó su varita.<br>-¿Pero qué ocurre ahora? -le dijo Hugo, cuya impaciencia empezaba a molestar a su primo.  
>-Creo que tengo la clave...<br>Corrió a la alcoba y visualizó el diario donde lo había dejado, oculto bajo la almohada.  
>Lo ojeó y descubrió entre las páginas más anotaciones anexas sobre encantamientos muy complejos -y muy oscuros, también.<br>-Qué haces, primo. ¿Qué es eso?  
>-Cállate y déjame buscar...<br>A los pocos minutos de haber iniciado la búsqueda, Albus descubrió un pergamino algo arrugado donde se leía claramente "Omnus estabilis".  
>-¡Este es! -dijo Albus con emoción.<br>El pergamino explicaba, explícitamente, algunos trucos para encantar a ciertos objetos con el objeto de devolverlos a su lugar de origen; incluía también algunos movimientos con la varita para facilitar la ejecución del hechizo.  
>Albus leía mientras repasaba con su mano los movimientos que indicaba el pergamino.<p>

-Perfecto, vamos a intentarlo.  
>Estiró su brazo, apuntó hacia una pila de libros y plumas, cerró los ojos, se concentró, realizó el movimiento indicado y pronunció las palabras...<br>-¡Omnus estabilis!  
>Escuchó una especie de estallido y luego un AAHHHH! Al parecer el encantamiento había resultado; sí, logró encantar a los objetos de aquella habitación pero... No con los resultados esperados.<br>Uno de los doseles rojos de la sala común se abalanzó sobre Hugo y lo envolvió de pies a cabeza. Las sillas empezaron a caminar y a hacer estruendo. Los libros volaban por todos lados y embestían a Albus que los esquivaba y se refugiaba tras una de las sillas encantadas.  
>-¡Auxiliooooo! -Hugo gritaba como loco, tenía piernas y brazos inmovilizados. La puerta se abrió de repente y la luz del rellano exterior iluminó aquella sala.<br>-Bien jóvenes. ¿Terminaron su tarea de limpieza? -dijo Rodolphus Blair.  
>Pero el prefecto no pudo ni reaccionar ante lo que ocurría en el interior de la sala encantada, porque un perchero hechizado le propinó un golpe en el rostro y lo dejó inconsciente.<br>Albus peleó con el perchero y, gracias a un certero hechizo, logró petrificarlo. Apuntó luego al dosel que mantenía envuelto a Hugo y gritó «¡_Diffindo_!»; la cortina se rasgó y Hugo cayó al suelo envuelto, todavía, en aquél dosel.  
>-¡Alguien ayúdeme! -Hugo seguía muy tenso y envuelto entre aquellas telas. Tras desenvolverlo, Albus ayudó a Hugo a recuperar la compostura. Los objetos ahora formaban un corro alrededor de ellos, iban a matarles si podían.<br>-Creo que el encantamiento no resultó...-dijo Albus con nerviosismo.  
>Apuntaba a un estante que amenazaba con caer sobre ellos dos.<br>-¡Voy a morir y nunca probé el postre! -gritó Hugo, que ya lloraba, oculto tras su primo que le superaba en estatura.  
>-No seas llorica, enano. Saldremos de esta...<br>La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Rose entró rezagada a la habitación.  
>-¡Lo sabía! -dijo ella, sorprendida, asustada y aliviada a la vez-<br>¡Sabía que todo este barullo lo provocaban ustedes! ¡_Finite incantatem_!  
>-gritó, y todos los muebles quedaron estáticos, ausentes; como debería<br>ser.  
>-¿Y de dónde saliste tú? –gritó aterrado Hugo, que seguía oculto tras Albus?<p>

-Pues al no verles en el Gran Comedor perdiéndose de toda la diversión, supuse lo peor –dijo Rose mientras echaba una mirada alrededor deteniéndose, repentinamente, en el prefecto, a quien le escrutaba el rostro ensangrentado-. Por cierto… les traje esto chicos –Rose sacó de su túnica dos grandes ponqués rellenos de caramelo.

-¡Rápido! ¡Hay que ordenar todo antes de que regresen!  
>Rose lanzó un gritito de sorpresa cuando el prefecto se movió ligeramente, al lado suyo; sangraba por la nariz.<br>-¿Ustedes le hicieron esto? -dijo Rose mientras miraba con preocupaciónal mayor de los jóvenes, Albus.  
>-Fue un perchero, pero con gusto le hubiera dado -dijo Albus divertido.<br>Los tres se pusieron a empujar muebles. Rose, la más experta de los tres, utilizó el Wingardium para levitar los pesados estantes y las pilas de libros regados por doquier. Albus acomodó los muebles con ayuda de su primo y entre los dos guindaron aquél "dosel estrangulador" -primero comprobaron que no siguiera vivo, claro.  
>Finalmente, la sala común estaba ordenada. No relucía de lo limpio pero, por lo menos, ya no estaba repleta de mobiliario homicida. El prefecto despertó al rato, mareado y confundido; tenía la camisa<br>manchada en sangre y la nariz roja e hinchada.  
>-¿Q-qué pasó? -dijo él aún sin aliento. Al ver a Albus sonriente a su lado, frunció el entrecejo y se enderezó en el asiento- ¿Terminaste tu tarea, Potter?<br>Con un ademán, Albus le indicó al prefecto que mirara a su alrededor. Así lo hizo, y se sorprendió al ver la sala más organizada de lo normal.  
>-Bien, Potter. Yo me voy, siento como si me hubieran dado una golpiza... (Albus y Hugo soltaron débiles risitas disimuladas) Pero, ¡qué rayos!...-el prefecto reparó en su camisa completamente<br>ensangrentada- ¡¿Qué me ocurrió?  
>-Tropezó con el tapete y cayó al suelo. Se dio un mal golpe y quedó inconsciente...-decía Rose con tono creíble- Debería fijarse por dónde camina (nuevas risitas disimuladas).<br>-¡Qué horror! -el prefecto se levantó de un salto, mareado, y se fue con torpes andares hacia el baño de prefectos.

Hubo un silencio únicamente interrumpido por el tropel de alumnos de Gryffindor que empezaban a entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Crees que Blair recuerde algo de lo ocurrido? –dijo Hugo todavía temeroso, había empezado a devorar su ponqué acaramelado.

-No lo creo –dijo Albus, sonriente-, ese golpe le borraría la memoria a cualquiera.

-¿Y si recupera el conocimiento? ¿Y si nos tortura?

-No seas tonto, Hugo –dijo Rose, había recuperado su estado emocional habitual-. Ningún prefecto puede agredir ni física ni verbalmente a un alumno de Hogwarts.

-Créeme Rose, Rodolphus Blair es capaz de cualquier cosa por imponer SU orden.

-Bueno, si llega a recordar todo, ya habrán pasado por lo menos unos días… Tendremos tiempo para idear un plan…-dijo Albus para tranquilizar a su amigo, que estaba muy tenso (quién no lo estaría después de haber sido engullido por un dosel del tamaño de un mantel gigantesco).

Los tres se fueron a la cama. Ya era muy tarde y estaban agotados de tanto ordenar, correr y pasar sustos. Albus encontró, debajo de su almohada, aquél diario que encerraba tanta intriga y misterio entre sus páginas secas y amarillentas –lo había ocultado cuando sus dos amigos estaban lo suficientemente distraídos moviendo muebles y ordenando la sala común. Decidió leer un poco antes de dormir, pero esta vez no vería las notas anexas… Iba a continuar con el diario donde lo dejó, un 18 de febrero de un año desconocido.

Faltaban páginas, al parecer habían sido arrancadas. Por fin encontró ciertas anotaciones tras pasar algunas páginas en blanco manchadas de tinta y lo que parecía sangre.

_Marzo, 27_

_Tienes toda la razón, Lily. Soy un patán, un idiota, un cuadrúpedo incomprendido que no merece tu cariño, ni siquiera merece tu confianza… Te mentí, Mulciber y yo sí practicábamos la magia oscura en los pasillos, a altas horas de la noche… Pero ellos me mostraron cosas muy interesantes, trucos que desconocía. ¡Conocimientos sin límites! Por eso me reunía con ellos pero… Cuando sucedió… Lo de la chica… Creo que me arrepentí. Ay Lily, si sólo te hubiera hecho caso…_

Aquella nota hizo que Albus se erizara en un escalofrío de terror. Se imaginaba a aquél "Príncipe" matando gente en los pasillos de Hogwarts pero sabía que esa idea era algo absurda porque, si de verdad hubiera sido una amenaza, fuera famoso en Hogwarts o, por lo menos, lo reconocieran por su seudónimo: "El príncipe de los mestizos". Estaba convencido de que aquella nota decía la verdad. Había experimentado la verdad en su intento por "ordenar" la sala común; resultó ser un hechizo oscuro que casi perjudica la vida de sus dos primos. Supo que debía tener cautela con aquél dichoso diario pero no podía dejar de leerlo porque, cada vez que lo abría, leía el apellido Potter por alguno de los párrafos y con mayor frecuencia. Deseaba saber la verdad detrás de las notas melancólicas (¿quién era ese tal príncipe? ¿Por qué aquél diario nombraba el apellido Potter con obsesiva frecuencia? ¿Qué podía descubrir en aquellos escritos? ¿Qué encantamientos se ocultaban en ese diario y qué secretos le aguardaban en cada página?... Tenía que averiguarlo).

_Mayo, 6_

_Lily, perdóname por favor. Imploro el perdón de tu corazón. Me has eliminado de tus recuerdos, soy ahora el desecho de tu alma y nunca recuperaré un lugar importante en tu vida. Sólo te recuerdo que te amo con todo mi corazón, que las palabras son pasajeras pero el sentimiento hacia ti sigue invicto y seguirá a través de los años… Nunca volveré a sentir esto por nadie más. Hay un destino para todos, quizás mi destino no sea a tu lado pero aunque el destino me aleje de ti, buscaré el camino a través de tus ojos… Juro por Dios que así será._

-Qué obseso…–comentó Albus. Leía con ayuda de su varita que iluminaba, débilmente, su cama y el diario.

_Mayo, 12_

_Te busqué esa tarde y te vi con Potter. Me duele saber que lo prefieres a él en vez de mi compañía… Pero más me duele saber que fui yo el culpable de tu aislamiento. Te amo Lily, algún día sabrás que así es, porque allí estaré… Siempre._

La siguiente página contenía una nota aparte que había quedado atrapada en aquél diario, ésta decía:

_Lily, no puedo decirte quién soy pero, si estás dispuesta a perdonar a un idiota que te quiere con la fuerza de las mil magias, asiste por favor a nuestro encuentro en la Torre de Astronomía. Necesito decirte unas palabras. Ve cuando el sol se haya ido con el ocaso._

_El príncipe mestizo_

La página siguiente tenía anotaciones sobre pociones mortíferas y aquél apellido por todos lados. «Potter, Potter, Potter…». Cerró el diario, ya era suficiente, debía de salir de la mente de aquél hombre antes de que su propia mente colapsara por sus interrogantes. Era confuso, no sabía si se refería verdaderamente a su padre pero la verdad es que los escritos lo asustaban un poco. ¿Iría Lily al encuentro con El Príncipe? ¿O quedaría éste eternamente enamorado de un amor que no le correspondía?

Posó su saturada cabeza en esa cómoda almohada, donde tantas noches había soñado con ser un héroe, y despejó sus pensamientos para centrarlos en ella… Esa Slytherin tan especial que vería mañana, en herbología. Esa muchacha de ojos avellana profundamente perspicaces y de compleja personalidad. Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana todavía empañada, donde creyó contemplar su hermosa sonrisa en las estrellas del horizonte.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí la historia, hasta el próximo capítulo. Acepto lo que sea, críticas, insultos y, si tengo suerte, algún review constructivo.<em>


	4. El último legado del príncipe

_He aquí el cuarto capítulo, amigo lector. Espero y mi historia te haya gustado de principio a fin, te haya hecho reir, te haya intrigado y, por supuesto, te haya entretenido. No es este el final, pero igual necesitaba decírtelo pues es un honor para mí que leas mi primer fanfic de más de un capítulo. Como siempre, me gustaría que dejaras alguna crítica, un "me gusta", un "lo odio" para saber por lo menos si mi historia logró su objetivo, su único objetivo: recrear. Gracias por todo, disfruta. Nota: disculpen los errorsitos de redacción de los capítulos anteriores (es que a veces escribo los relatos en el teléfono celular y al pasarlo a la PC hay que corregir varias cosas y acepto que, por simple apuro, lo publico así mismo, con los errores)._

_Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling -exceptuando ciertos personajes anexos y complementarios._

_Dedicado a **Araziel Cross**, mi humilde autora favorita, los primeros fanfics que leí fueron los de ella y supe que, si ella había llegado a ser tan buena y había escrito historia tan divertidas y de tramas tan complejas, yo también podía escribir. Gracias Araziel._

* * *

><p><strong>El último legado del príncipe<strong>

Un amplio pasillo empedrado, mohoso y húmedo de las mazmorras de Hogwarts se hallaba débilmente iluminado por los plateados rayos lunares, que entraban, débiles, por las rendijas del techo arqueado. Otra luz, más intensa, llamó la atención del joven; provenía de una habitación al final del pasillo, casi oscuro en su totalidad –a excepción de ese pequeño tramo iluminado. A medida que se acercaba, escuchaba el llanto de un alma desconsolada; eran llantos de verdadero dolor que, cohibidos por la misma alma agonizante, llegaban amortiguados al pasillo. Un hombre, escuálido, de piel cetrina y pelo muy negro, enmarañado y sucio, se encontraba derrumbado en un taburete cercano a un escritorio, iluminado por luz de una vela mágica suspendida, donde reposaba un diario. El caballero se tapaba la cara con una de sus manos y por su mentón resbalaban saladas gotas que destilaban experiencias pasadas insuperadas, rechazo, objetivos sin lograr, futuros sin alcanzar… Fracaso. Su otra mano sostenía una botella traslucida donde un líquido color caramelo parecía emanar un calor reconfortante. Él sabía que el licor no le arrancaría entero sus penas, pero por lo menos parecía enmudecer los gritos de su propio ser, gritos provenientes de su corazón malherido y desdichado, gritos similares al canto miserable del infortunio.

Sintió compasión por aquél ser destruido internamente, de alma quebrada y moribunda. Quiso ayudarle, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente. El hombre sintió la presencia del muchacho y dejó caer la botella que se quebró, el líquido se evaporaba en una humarada con olor a anís y el ambiente quedó sumido en un espeluznante suspenso.

-_No quiero su ayuda, Dumblendore _–susurró el hombre, la voz delataba el estado de ebriedad.

-¿Está usted bien? –dijo Albus Severus Potter, pero su voz sonó extraña, como más grave y varonil.

El hombre se quitó, lentamente, las manos del demacrado rostro. Unas intensas ojeras reposaban bajo aquellos ojos fríos que empezaban a encenderse con la ira incontenible y la voz de aquél hombre cambió totalmente. Ahora, entre la ebriedad y la ira, se unió el rencor a una voz amenazadora, desdeñosa y helada, como aquél gélido ambiente.

-¿Qué acaso tu madre no te enseñó a NO METERTE EN ASUNTOS DONDE NO TE HAN LLAMADO, POTTER? –la voz resonó en el solitario pasillo y Albus intuyó el peligro en aquél desencajado y pálido rostro que lo miraba con ojos inyectados en sangre y desesperanza.

A Albus le empezó a arder la frente, como si alguien le estuviese hiriendo con algo filoso y caliente. El dolor se hacía más intenso a la vez que una cicatriz con forma de rayo se iba delineando en su frente. El caballero empezó a caminar hacia Albus que, como pudo –cegado por el dolor-, empezó a retroceder hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta. Albus miró aquél diario, que estaba abierto e iluminado; sobre una de las páginas se encontraba la fotografía de una mujer que, arrodillada, sonreía con ternura.

-¿Usted es el príncipe? –dijo Albus con un hilo de voz.

Los ojos de aquél hombre, momentáneamente, mostraron una mirada de sorpresa y cavilación. Luego, el sonido de un portazo le hizo entender que aquella interrogante no se respondería por sí sola.

Albus despertó algo sobresaltado y la imagen de aquél demacrado y pálido rostro se le quedó un rato en la pupila, hasta que la oscuridad la absorbió y Albus pudo percatarse de su actual ubicación. Seguía en la alcoba de varones de Gryffindor. Su primo Hugo dormía en la cama situada a su izquierda y Fergus Harrison, uno de sus mejores amigos, roncaba en la cama situada a la derecha. El diario del príncipe seguía entre sus manos, se había dormido mientras leía, de seguro, aquellas melancólicas notas; de seguro fueron aquellos ponqués rellenos de caramelo los que ocasionaron aquél loco sueño. De seguro aquella visión del príncipe mestizo era su propia versión; porque el príncipe mestizo debía de ser, quizás, un tipo muy parecido al sabio rostro que veía en los anuarios de Hogwarts, muy parecido al perspicaz rostro de aquél anciano barbudo. Albus se imaginaba a un hombre muy inteligente, complejo, incomprendido y profundo, ya que era evidente que su profunda introspección le había llevado a escribir aquél diario –lo que le hacía un hombre reflexivo, como él- pero, a su vez, lo veía algo macabro. La visión de un hombre escuálido y derrotado no era lo que tenía, precisamente, en mente.

Toda la mañana, aquella imagen le persiguió como si se tratara de un fantasma del pasado. Sabía que se había entrometido un poco, sólo un poco, en la vida de aquél hombre… Pero la curiosidad le llevó a no devolver el diario, al menos no todavía. Sentía que podía averiguar algo interesante. Nuevamente, su querida prima lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Albus –dijo con su tono de "niña madura"-, llevas toda la mañana muy callado y despistado. ¿Qué te ocurre? Parecías un zombie mientras bajabas las escaleras rumbo al gran comedor.

Albus tardó un poco en responder, no quería alarmarla con su sueño y menos con los descubrimientos en el famoso diario del príncipe. Simplemente se quedó un rato viendo sus tostadas, las detallaba, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Albus?

Aquella mañana estaba algo tediosa y fría para Albus. La luz pálida de invierno se filtraba por los enormes ventanales del gran comedor y lo iluminaban con deprimente energía. La navidad había llegado, pero los profesores estaban muy ocupados con los exámenes como para ponerse a adornar el gran comedor con los típicos ornamentos de plata. Hagrid había ido a cortar el árbol de navidad esa mañana y éste reposaba desnudo en el centro mismo del gran comedor (eso fue más deprimente). El anciano Hagrid ya no estaba para esa faena, se le veía generalmente agotado y ya prefería permanecer en su cabaña que salir a cuidar los jardines del colegio –de eso se encargaban las armaduras vigilantes encantadas que abundaban por todos lados. Era terrible cuando aquellas armaduras te atrapaban fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche; como aquellas armaduras sólo actuaban bajo las órdenes y sortilegios del director, no te soltarían hasta recibir la orden de hacerlo –y como el director dormía profundamente a esas horas, permanecerías encadenado a aquella figura de concreto toda la noche. Sin embargo, decían por los pasillos que Ted Lupin –a quien aprisionó una armadura una noche de verano- se logró zafar con la ayuda de algunos encantamientos aturdidores algo complejos. Otros dicen que la única forma de liberarse de una armadura vigilante es empleando un encantamiento explosivo, que podría resultar peligroso y que sin duda llamaría la atención de otras armaduras vigilantes que vendrían de inmediato a la escena.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Albus! Por lo menos ten la decencia de mirarme a los ojos…

-Lo siento, Rose. Es que no me siento muy bien… -sin duda estaba nervioso porque vería nuevamente a aquella hermosa Slytherin y porque aquél sueño no dejaba de molestarle y le revoloteaba en la cabeza- ¿Has visto a Hugo? Se supone que debe asistir hoy a herbología con mi grupo y los de Slytherin…

-De seguro fue con los elfos domésticos a por una segunda ración de patatas, el muy glotón…-Rose ya había sacado su libro de transformaciones para estudiar, lo que significaba cero conversación (eso lo alivió un poco, hablar con Rose a veces era algo tedioso ya que uno siempre terminaba sermoneado).

La campana de la enfermería resonó tres veces en la lejanía, lo que anunciaba el inicio de las actividades escolares. Rose cerró el libro de transformaciones, tomó su bolso con gran rapidez y se perdió de vista. Entre el tumulto de personas que empezaban a levantarse de sus mesas, una cabeza pelirroja llamó la atención de Albus.

-¡eh! ¡Hugo! –gritó para hacerse oír entre el murmullo- ¡Apúrate, que llegamos tarde!

Era invierno, lo que significaba más trabajo y pésimas calificaciones en herbología. Había que trabajar el doble o quizás el triple para lograr mantener a las plantas del invernadero 1 a salvo del gélido clima. Había plantas tropicales en ese invernadero que eran el tesoro de la profesora Sprout; si esas plantas llegaban a morir por el frío y por su negligencia, no solo llevaría una pésima calificación como premio, sino que también llevaría un largo y terrible sermón de regalo adicional. Los chicos de Slytherin no habían llegado todavía para cuando Albus y Hugo entraron con prisa en el primero de los invernaderos. Algunos de los alumnos de Gryffindor ya se reunían alrededor del escritorio de la profesora para escuchar las instrucciones.

-… Y la única forma de mantener cálidas a las plantas es regulando la temperatura del abono y la tierra con estas bellezas –mostró al corro de alumnos una especie de piedra diminuta que reposaba en la palma de su mano, era del tamaño de una mosca, pero brillaba como si en su interior palpitara un extraño fuego encantado-. Quiero que todos elaboren su propia piedra _Acua Fahrenheit _con materiales del mismo invernadero. Revisen en sus libros, aparecerán varias recetas… Recibirán una calificación acorde a la calidad de su piedra.

Todos caminaron hacia la habitación contigua cercada por ventanas de cristal. Varios mesones, repletos de macetas de todos los tamaños, se extendían a lo largo de la habitación que era, en realidad, una carpa que se mecía con los ventarrones helados. Las carpas estaban conectadas por pasillos de cristal que se hallaban cerrados o bloqueados. Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor –fácilmente reconocibles- se sentaron en los banquitos alrededor de las mesas y Albus se sentó con Hugo en una de las mesas vacías del fondo, donde de seguro se sentarían, posteriormente, los de Slytherin. Albus veía continuamente hacia la puerta principal, esperando que entraran los de Slytherin para verla.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, la señora Sprout entró algo molesta, hablaba por lo bajo. Tras de ella entraron los de Slytherin y Phineas Rumpell entró empapado en jugo de Snargaluff, detrás de él entró también la joven más hermosa de Slytherin, cuyos ojos brillaban iracundos y se encontraban algo hinchados.

-¡50 puntos menos para Slytherin! –Sentenció la profesora Sprout- Las vainas de snargaluff no son para juegos, ¡son muy peligrosas! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió encajarle una en la cabeza al señor Rumpell, señorita Black?

Algunos alumnos de Gryffindor rieron disimuladamente ante la expresión de vergüenza de Rumpell. Miranda puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando hacia el fondo de la habitación donde se encontraban Albus y Hugo sentados; habían empezado a elaborar la piedra de _Acua Fahrenheit_. Miranda se sentó algo molesta en uno de los bancos junto a Albus que la miró con expresión de preocupación y ternura al mismo tiempo. Albus no se había percatado de que el diario del príncipe –que había traído en su maletín junto con los libros de historia y herbología- se había caído del maletín cuando éste se levantó para, de manera caballerosa, ayudar a Miranda con su banco. Hugo, que no estaba tan concentrado estudiando la receta, se percató de lo ocurrido y, aprovechando la distracción de Albus, lo tomó para ojearlo (sabía muy bien que aquél había sido el libro de donde Albus había sacado los hechizos reorganizadores que fallaron "ligeramente").

-¿Ocurrió algo malo, Miranda? –decía Albus para intentar ayudar a su nueva acompañante.

-Es sólo ese idiota de Rumpell…-decía, mientras dirigía una mirada furtiva a Phineas que la miraba con desdén- Creí que era un caballero –dijo tras una pausa-, pero resulta que era todo un patán… Como todos los de Slytherin. A veces me pregunto por qué me eligieron para esta casa ¿sabes? No es que no me guste ser una Slytherin pero… Simplemente no cuadro.

-Mi padre me dijo un día que la casa no hace al mago… Y que si me elegían para Slytherin, esa casa habría ganado un mago talentoso. Yo pienso que Slytherin debería estar orgulloso de tenerte, Miranda; eres una bruja muy talentosa y her…-Albus dudó antes de terminar aquella palabra y, sin darse cuenta, ya se había ruborizado un poco; los profundos ojos avellana de Miranda volvieron a posarse en los verdes del chico pero esta vez, aquellos ojos iracundos le dirigían una mirada diferente… Una mirada embelesada.

Los dos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, se detallaban. Como si sus almas se hubieran conectado por un segundo. La profesora Sprout no les prestaba atención, leía un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_, pero Albus sabía que, en lo que sonara el timbre de la enfermería en la lejanía, tendría que entregar una piedra de _Acua Fahrenheit_ de excelente calidad para calentar el abono de alguna planta. Hugo leía aquél diario y sus anotaciones teóricas; había hallado un buen artículo sobre piedras mágicas y sus propiedades y no tardó mucho en encontrar las piedras del grupo Fahrenheit. Ya se había puesto de pie sin que su primo se diera cuenta y fue junto con su planta que ya empezaba a curvarse y a adquirir una coloración crema, moría por el frío.

-¡Eh, primo! Aquí dice que las piedras Fahrenheit no son del todo necesarias…-dijo Hugo a su primo, que le prestó muy poca atención- Puedo termo-regular la planta con alguno de estos hechizos, eso nos dará tiempo para elaborar la piedra sin que la planta muera y… ¿Albus? ¿Primo?

Albus seguía mirando a Miranda que a su vez le dirigía otra mirada. Sin más, ambos se besaron.

-Bueno, cuando termine esa piedra le diré a la señorita Sprout que todo el crédito es mío –dijo Hugo con su tono infantil.

Hugo empezó a leer en voz baja mientras pasaba las páginas, buscando más encantamientos. Por fin encontró el deseado: el encantamiento termo-regulador. Se subió al mesón y apuntó con su varita a la enorme planta que ya moría. Albus y Miranda ya habían dejado de besarse y Miranda, que miraba hacia donde estaba Hugo, reparó en la actitud extraña de éste.

-¿Qué no es ese tu primo? –dijo Miranda mientras apuntaba a la esquina del mesón.

Albus, que le daba la espalda a Hugo, se volteó y una expresión de horror se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio que su primo sostenía entre sus manos aquél peligroso diario.

-¡Hugo! ¡No! –gritó, mientras que de su túnica sacaba su varita listo para atacar a lo que se le viniera encima o listo para petrificar a su primo si era necesario.

Pero ya era tarde…

-¡_Invernus estabilimorfus_! –gritó Hugo y se horrorizó al ver que, de la punta de la varita, un chorro de algo parecido a un fuego verde, salía a gran velocidad y le quemaba la manga de la túnica. Soltó horrorizado la varita y comprobó que su manga ya ardía en llamas verdes.

La profesora Sprout se espabiló de repente, soltó su revista e instintivamente corrió a ayudar a Hugo que se había desmayado.

-¡_Liquis lazus_! –Gritó la profesora y de la punta de su varita salió un potente chorro de agua –similar a un lazo- que se evaporó al instante ante el fuego maligno- ¡_Esturius_! –otro chorro de agua surgió de la varita pero, esta vez, formó un aura alrededor del fuego extinguiéndolo en su totalidad.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban acumulados en un rincón alejado del aula, a una distancia prudente de la profesora –que estaba toda empapada- y el fuego maligno. El diario estaba medio chamuscado, por suerte no se había quemado del todo; Albus lo recogió con cierto recelo y lo guardó en su túnica. Luego fue donde su primo con extrema preocupación y nerviosismo; si su primo estaba herido nunca se lo perdonaría, nunca perdonaría su negligencia y estupidez al dejar a su alcance aquél diario tenebroso.

La planta había quedado consumida casi en su totalidad, sólo quedaba la maceta llena de lo que parecía hollín. Su primo estaba tendido en el suelo, empapado. Por una de sus manos sangraba copiosamente; estaba totalmente inconsciente. La profesora Sprout le tomaba el pulso y estudiaba el estado de su mano.

-Quiero a todos fuera del aula, incluyéndote Potter –sentenció la profesora Sprout.

Miranda acompañó al joven Albus que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. «Maldito príncipe, por su culpa mi primo está… Herido. Pero el diario… No puedo destruirle… Tengo que averiguar más» pensaba Albus mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la puerta del aula.

-¿En qué estaba pensando tu primo? –Le reprochó uno de Slytherin- ¡Casi nos mata a todos!

-Cállate Phineas, no me tiembla el pulso para lanzarte una maldición –dijo Miranda con tono peligroso.

«Con razón esta chica es de Slytherin» pensó Albus mientras Miranda le acompañó a sentarse en los bancos de la entrada al invernadero.

-Escucha Albus –dijo ella con un tono apacible y cálido-, lo mejor será que te quedes esperando a tu primo aquí para que lo acompañes a la enfermería. Yo iré por la profesora Pomfrey para contarle lo sucedido…

Miranda salió en carrera pero se detuvo ante las palabras de Albus:

-Miranda, gracias por todo…

La chica le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino hasta desaparecer tras gigantescos árboles de blancas copas. Albus seguía mirando el lugar donde la chica había desaparecido, como esperando volverla a ver.

Pasados unos minutos de tensión, nerviosismo, intensa preocupación, pensamientos perturbadores y algunas miradas rencorosas, Albus vio salir a la profesora Sprout con Hugo –todavía inconsciente y muy pálido- entre sus brazos.

-Lo llevaré a la enfermería, Potter –dijo ella casi sin aliento por el susto-. Deberías venir conmigo…

Albus asintió enérgicamente y siguió a la profesora a grandes zancadas.

-Espero y Pomfrey lo reciba bien, hay muchas camillas reservadas, Potter.

-Miranda Black ya fue a la enfermería para avisarle a la señorita Pomfrey –dijo Albus algo aliviado de ver a su primo en una sola pieza (tenía el brazo toscamente vendado).

-Es muy buena esa muchacha, nunca entenderé por qué quedó en Slytherin…

-La casa no hace al mago, profesora…-dijo Albus mientras corría tras Sprout, ésta le dirigió a Albus una mirada reflexiva.

Siguieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una torre que vibraba por los estridentes sonidos de la campana que albergaba, que resonaron en la cabeza de Albus como si fueran cañonazos. Una habitación completamente blanca y limpia resaltaba al final del inmenso pasillo empedrado y mohoso. Cuatro adultos nerviosos y preocupados que Albus reconoció al instante los esperaban en la entrada de la enfermería del colegio. Su tía Hermione vestía una ropa muggle sencilla –al estilo ama de casa- y se notaba que había estado cocinando antes de ser convocada a ese lugar, ya que llevaba puesto un delantal manchado con harina y otros condimentos; Ron, su tío, utilizaba un elegante traje de chaleco negro de Harrods y una elegante corbata verde Irlanda –Ron había llegado a ser el jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos (cuando expulsaron al corrupto Ludovic Bagman). Su padre, alto y de pelo oscuro, lo veía con preocupación desde el umbral del inmenso portón y su madre, que se aferraba al brazo de su esposo, tenía una mirada fulminante.

Al llegar a la puerta, Ron y Hermione casi se abalanzaron sobre la profesora Sprout que impuso orden; luego llegó la señorita Pomfrey quien sermoneó la conducta de los padres y les exigió su paciencia, de modo que todos se sentaron en unos bancos situados en el pasillo exterior a la enfermería.

-Y bien… ¿Qué clase de travesura hicieron esta vez? –dijo Ginny a su hijo Albus con extrema frialdad.

-¡Yo no hice nada! Hugo hizo un extraño conjuro y…

-¿Un extraño conjuro? –preguntó extrañado su padre.

-Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? –dijo en un susurro a su padre, mientras dirigía miradas furtivas a su madre que le reprendía con aquella mirada asesina.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta el final del pasillo. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable, Albus empezó a relatarle sus actuales aventuras y descubrimientos en Hogwarts.

-¿Que te colaste sin permiso en la oficina del director a altas horas de la noche? –dijo su padre con seriedad evidente, aquello no le resultaba para nada divertido.

-Sí, pero sólo porque quería leer libros muggles…

-Albus, eso no es nada sensato… No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer.

Albus, a pesar de los sermones de su padre, continuó relatando hasta llegar a la parte del diario…

-¿Un diario? Albus, espero y no hayas ido nuevamente a la sección prohibida –la cara de su padre delataba su evidente preocupación.

-Eso fue sólo porque necesitaba información sobre una poción mortífera para mi examen de sustancias terriblemente tóxicas y mágicas… Y no, no lo encontré en la sección prohibida. Fue en la misma oficina del director. El diario, según lo que leí, perteneció al "Príncipe de los Mestizos"

Hubo un silencio, su padre lo miraba incrédulo. Él nunca le había comentado de aquello, así que resultaba imposible que su hijo supiera del príncipe.

-¿Lo tienes ahí? –dijo Harry tras unos minutos de suspenso.

Albus le entregó el diario con cierta duda, si su padre le reprendía sería el fin de toda aquella loca aventura. Éste ojeó el libro con los ojos abiertos, como platos. Al leer algunos de los escritos que no habían sido destruidos por el fuego maligno, sus ojos se humedecieron pero aquella tierna expresión cambió notablemente al llegar a la parte de los conjuros y sus famosas instrucciones.

-Padre, debo confesarte que el diario tenía conjuros oscuros ¡pero yo nunca los llegué a emplear!

-Te creo, hijo –dijo Harry, aún más preocupado-. Fue el diario el que causó todo esto, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dijo Albus apenado-, pero fue porque me descuidé y Hugo tomó el diario. Yo nunca le hablé de él así que no fue su culpa… No sabía que tenía ese tipo de encantamientos…

-¿Y por qué no te deshaces de él, hijo? –le interrumpió Harry, dubitativo, se veía que también tenía interés en el diario.

-Porque siento que debo averiguar algo… Padre, siento que poseo una conexión con el tal príncipe –se sinceró Albus. Él sabía que sólo podía hacerlo con su padre. Su madre, de sólo escuchar la palabra "oscuro" ya le hubiera castigado por un mes o más.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry pasivamente-, te dejaré conservar el diario pero sólo hasta que averigües lo que tengas que averiguar, después deberás deshacerte de él... Ah, una última cosa… Cuando leas el diario, búscame y por ningún motivo dejes que esto caiga en manos equivocadas. Te enviaré algunas cartas en navidad, así podrás escribirme.

Albus, confundido con aquella actitud de su padre, asintió y se levantó presuroso al ver que la señora Pomfrey había salido de la enfermería para informar a sus tíos sobre el estado de Hugo.

-… Y la herida puede sanar pero, es magia oscura. Deberá estar en reposo algunos días, quizás una semana hasta que la mano sane.

Hermione abrazaba a Ron con fuerza, el pelirrojo tenía los ojos desorbitados por la preocupación. Albus se sintió culpable y quiso deshacerse de aquél diario de una vez, quemarle y quizás destruirle con algún conjuro explosivo pero en su interior la curiosidad se avivaba a medida que pensaba en la sospechosa actitud de su padre; sospechaba que Harry sí había conocido al príncipe y todas las respuestas yacían en aquél diario de amarillentas y tenebrosas páginas.

Unas manos heladas pero suaves y femeninas agarraron las de Albus. Al alzar la vista, unos ojos avellanas lo miraron con ternura y compresión. Aquello fue reconfortante. Su otra mano sostenía aquél diario que ocultaba debajo de su túnica y sintió como si el príncipe también estuviera compungido y arrepentido por lo sucedido.

La sala común no estuvo igual aquella noche; los Gryffindors estaban algo silentes, estudiaban para las intensas pruebas de fin de lapso y a los de cuarto se les veía preocupados por los T.I.M.O.S. El prefecto Blair ni siquiera estaba iracundo y sus gritos no resonaban en aquellas paredes de madera y piedra que constituían el recinto de la estirpe Gryffindor; después de aquél golpe, el prefecto no salía mucho de su habitación a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario –ya que la botella de crecehuesos de la señora Pomfrey se había agotado y se veía obligado a utilizar un extraño pero chistoso yeso en el tabique (que, por supuesto, le avergonzaba en gran medida). Albus, solitario –ya que ni siquiera Rose estaba para fastidiarle la existencia (se había quedado en la enfermería con sus padres y su hermano)-, se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana esperando la hermosa luz del alba y del nuevo comenzar. Fue entonces cuando decidió echar un último vistazo a aquél diario que tantos problemas le había causado –no sabía explicarse por qué seguía leyéndolo o por qué seguía poseyendo aquél objeto tan tenebroso y melancólico (cada vez que revisaba en su interior para intentar explicarse aquello, sus propios argumentos parecían inciertos o poco creíbles). Halló la primera página algo chamuscada, y las siguientes estaban en peor estado. Ya estaba harto, cerró aquél libro y la aventó contra la pared; al hacerlo, un papel amarillento se despegó y planeó por los aires un rato hasta caer cerca de los pies de Albus. No estaba chamuscada, no tenía anotaciones tenebrosas, extraños símbolos y no pude leer, a simple vista, el apellido Potter por algún lado; así que, ante aquella novedad, se animó a leer las palabras escritas con aquella tétrica pero familiar caligrafía:

_A estas alturas ya debes saber mi papel en este mundo. Es cierto, mi alma está quebrada sin ti y la tuya simplemente sigue su camino, como siempre fue… Tú en tu vida pulcra y yo en mi sucia soledad, siempre fue así. Te amo, Lily, nunca dejaré de hacerlo (al menos no mientras este corazón palpite y te sienta cerca). Voy a partir entonces, mi suerte está echada. Quiero que recuerdes todos aquellos momentos que vivimos juntos, las risas, los abrazos (que tanto extraño) y esa sonrisa jovial de tu rostro inmortal que quedará siempre en mi ser. Me voy ya a mi destino, al camino que elegí… No es lo que quería, debo aceptarlo, pero no me queda nada más si no estás tú._

_Te he dejado en la torre de astronomía un regalo para ti, para que nunca me olvides. Sé que la necesitarás y mi alma está deshecha así que no necesitaré eso que te espera, en el lugar donde te volví a conocer. _

_Ve cuando Júpiter esté en su punto más alto en el firmamento, allí está el tesoro; porque mi único tesoro siempre has sido tú, vida mía._

_Te acordarás de mí algún día y espero que vengan a tu mente buenos recuerdos._

_Posdata: lo que no será en esta vida, será en la siguiente._

_El príncipe mestizo._

¿Sería aquello una pista, aquella carta? ¿El príncipe había dejado algo para Lily? ¿Qué sería? ¿Y si Lily nunca fue al encuentro en la torre de astronomía? ¿Seguiría aquél "tesoro" oculto en la torre? Todo aquello apuntaba al hallazgo que tanto esperó, ¿Aquél objeto o "tesoro" le revelaría por fin las incógnitas que tenía? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo… Subiría a la torre.

-_Cuando Júpiter esté en su punto más alto…_-susurró para sí Albus mientras cavilaba profundamente.

Recordó entonces los relatos de su padre, aquellos relatos sobre el Hogwarts que nunca conoció, aquél Hogwarts liberal y revolucionario que defendió al mundo mágico del innombrable. Recordó su relato acerca de la torre de astronomía, la muerte de Albus Dumblendore y todo aquello. «Y lo más icónico de la torre es esa misteriosa máquina de medición de las órbitas… Nadie sabe cómo funciona, creo que ni Dumblendore supo cómo repararla después de que se averió un invierno. Los planetas recreados en aquella máquina dejaron de rotar… Todos… Menos Júpiter… Que sigue la más alta de las órbitas… » ¡Eso era! Aquello estaba oculto en algún lugar de la pared, en un lugar muy alto, por lo visto. Era la oportunidad, tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que saber quién era el tal príncipe y por qué sentía aquella extraña conexión.

Supo entonces que lo que había sido escrito en el diario era mucho más grande que sólo un simple romance, aquello era hasta más grande que él… Era la historia de un amor imposible, de un sacrificio, una prueba de verdadero amor… La historia de un legado.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta el siguiente capítulo, no olvides comentar :) (un "me gusta", un "lo odio"; sólo para saber si a mis lectores les gusta lo que escribo).<em>


	5. El tesoro de Júpiter

Por fin, el final... Este relato va dedicado a todos aquellos lectores que estuvieron desde el principio hasta el final con éste fanfic. Se les aprecia. Espero y este relato les haya dejado un buen mensaje, una enseñanza. Era mi objetivo. Disfrútenlo.

Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling -excepto ciertos personajes complementarios.

* * *

><p><strong>El tesoro de Júpiter<strong>

Pasaron los días, pasaron las noches y Hugo Weasley sólo empeoraba. El invierno llegaba con sus corrientes heladas y despertaba en el hombre la necesidad de refugio. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente del invernadero y Albus Severus no había logrado llevar a cabo su plan de investigar aquél "tesoro escondido" en la torre de astronomía porque no contaba con el tiempo necesario para la excursión: exámenes, torturas con el prefecto y, como si fuera poco, ir a visitar a su primo a la enfermería –lo más doloroso del día, tenía que soportar verle tan pálido y sin vida, con aquella herida, que supuestamente debía sanar, expandiéndosele por el brazo.

-Todo es mi culpa…-decía Albus cada vez que visitaba a Hugo por las tardes. Rose sólo lo abrazaba y lloraba a su lado (hecho que lo desanimaba aún más).

Su padre le había mandado diversas cartas; preguntaba por el estado de Hugo, preguntaba acerca de las calificaciones de Albus pero ni una palabra sobre el diario… Aquél infernal diario –tan hermoso y tenebroso a la vez.

En la mente de Albus sólo se dibujaban imágenes terribles de un futuro que empezaba a compactarse, de un futuro que no estaba muy lejano y luchaba porque esa idea no se plasmara en su cabeza pero… Era la cruda realidad. ¿Y si Hugo se moría? ¿Qué les diría a sus tíos? ¿Y si aquella extraña metástasis seguía hasta consumirle el brazo entero? ¿Por qué la señora Pomfrey estaba tan silenciosa ante aquello? ¿Qué acaso no podía hacer nada, no estaba cualificada para llevar a cabo una operación tan compleja? Albus sólo luchaba día a día y rezaba por la salud de su primo; el ver la cama de al lado vacía todas las noches, en el dormitorio de varones de Gryffindor, le ponía nervioso, triste y el sentimiento de culpa le carcomía el interior y le mataba lentamente. A veces, cuando se sentía muy solo, sacaba aquél diario por las noches y en débiles susurros, casi audibles, le imploraba al príncipe que ayudara, si era tan poderoso como decía, a su joven primo, que moría por uno de sus encantamientos.

Esa noche de invierno tomó el diario y lo aprisionó en sus manos -sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que tendría que buscar aquello para dar fin a aquellas jugadas tan peligrosas-, guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pijama aquella carta del príncipe, sentía que aquella sería la última vez que vería el diario. Tomó el maletín, se levantó sigiloso entre las camas que emitían débiles ronquidos y bajó con cautela por aquella escalera, esperando que el prefecto Blair no estuviera para detenerle y castigarle. La sala común estaba desierta, desordenada –como de costumbre- e iluminada por los plateados rayos de la luna que formaban recuadros en el suelo. Caminó con el máximo sigilo posible hasta el boquete por donde se accedía al pasillo exterior de la torre de Gryffindor; cuando estuvo a punto de abrir el cuadro, una voz aguda le hizo dar un respingo, se detuvo en seco y giró lentamente hasta toparse con su prima que le miraba sorprendida.

-¿Qué hace despierto a estas horas, Albus? –preguntó Rose con un hilo de voz.

Albus pudo notar, en la oscuridad, que su prima tenía los ojos hinchados, quizás había estado llorando y por la preocupación no había logrado conciliar el sueño –al igual que él-, de modo que se contuvo a tiempo para no hacer la misma pregunta.

-Tengo que hacer algo importante, Rose… Regresa a la cama.

-¡Insensato! El que debe regresar a la cama eres tú… Vas a hacer que te expulsen si te descubren allá afuera.

-¡Tú no entiendes! –Albus y Rose se gritaban en susurros- Debo destruir lo que ha causado toda esta tragedia –a Albus se le quebró la voz y sintió ese nudo en la garganta, ese ardor en los ojos y ese dolor en el pecho.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo ella, intrigada y preocupada, miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguien que los estuviera espiando.

-No hay tiempo para explicar –dijo Albus dándose media vuelta- debo irme antes de que…

-¿Antes de que los descubra? –dijo una tercera voz proveniente de uno de los sillones.

Tanto Albus como Rose dieron un respingo y Albus, instintivamente, sacó su varita y se dio media vuelta, nuevamente; buscaba al prefecto, pero no veía a nadie en la oscuridad, sólo la silueta de su prima que se había quedado estática en aquél lugar.

-Ya le has dado muchos problemas a la casa de Gryffindor, Albus –seguía diciendo aquella voz-. Me sorprende verla aquí, señorita Rose, pensé que era una muchacha más… Responsable, que acataba las normas…

Rose estaba temblando de miedo, pero Albus estaba de lo más tranquilo. Había pasado por todo aquello en busca de una respuesta y nadie, absolutamente nadie, le iba a detener en su misión por destruir aquél diario… Ni siquiera el mismísimo director.

-Creo que tendré que tomar este asunto en mis propias manos… ¡_Petrificus totalus_! –gritó el prefecto y una luz roja salió de uno de los rincones de la silenciosa sala común y fue directo hacia Albus quien se agachó a tiempo para esquivar el hechizo.

Rose ya había sacado su varita lista para combatir, no podía creer que el prefecto estuviera atacando a un estudiante de su propia casa. Albus se refugió tras uno de los muebles y le hizo señas a Rose para que hiciera lo mismo, ésta se ocultó tras una mesita.

-¡_Desmaius_! –volvió a gritar la voz y otro rayo de luz roja salió directo hacia Albus.

-¡_Protego_! –el rayo rebotó en el escudo invisible de Albus y salió disparado hacia una de las ventanas, abriendo un hueco, del tamaño de una quaffle, en el cristal.

Rose iluminó la esquina de donde salían los rayos y no vio nada, sólo una simple esquina… El prefecto utilizaba encantamientos desilusionadores y se movía por ahí sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta. Albus, que había leído un exhaustivo informe sobre los encantamientos desilusionadores, decidió jugar igual de sucio. Se hizo invisible y corrió hacia Rose que seguía oculta tras la mesita –aunque ya había delatado su posición y se preparaba para ser atacada en cualquier momento.

-Rose, escucha, quiero que te entregues con el prefecto… Tendrá que dejar de hacerse invisible y ahí lo atacaré yo… Sospecho que todavía piensa que sigo escondido tras algún mueble, no me cree capaz de volverme invisible –dijo Albus en un susurro casi audible al oído de Rose.

La chica se levantó de repente y se quedó parada ahí, viendo hacia la esquina.

-¡Me entrego! –Gritó la chica- ¡Merezco el castigo!

-No tan dramático… –le dijo Albus al oído a Rose.

El prefecto, que seguía invisible en aquella esquina, se acercó a la chica. La madera rechinaba a medida que el prefecto caminaba con increíble rapidez hacia ella. Rose tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, pero al instante el prefecto se hizo visible y tomó a la chica por la muñeca, para que no intentara escapar.

-Dile a tu amiguito Albus que salga de su escondite o recibirás una doble detención por su culpa…

-¡_Desmaius_! –el grito de Albus resonó en aquella habitación, estaba de pie, invisible, detrás del prefecto.

Éste cayó al suelo con increíble estruendo e hizo vibrar el candelabro de la sala común. Albus se hizo visible, preocupado.

-¡Albus, atacaste a un profesor! –gritó Rose.

-Prefecto –corrigió él.

-¡Es lo mismo!

-¡No grites tanto o despertarás a toda la torre Gryffindor!

-Albus, desde que el prefecto empezó a atacarte utilicé encantamientos silenciadores para la sala común…

-Ingenioso…

-Ahora dime, ¿qué demonios es eso que debes destruir?

-Es una larga historia, ¿podemos ponernos en marcha ya?

-¿"Podemos"? Me suena a poliedro, Albus… No voy a salir para que me castiguen y tú…

-Escúchame bien, Rose –dijo Albus con frialdad-. No pienso quedarme más aquí escuchándote, debo ir a destruir esta cosa antes de que caiga en manos equivocadas y cause más daño.

El chico se dio media vuelta, abrió el cuadro de la dama gorda, decidido, y salió al pasillo oscuro con un temple ajeno a su naturaleza sumisa. Sintió unos pasos que lo seguían y, posteriormente, escuchó las bisagras del cuadro de la Dama Gorda rechinar en la lejanía. Rose se unió a la caminata nocturna para la sorpresa de Albus.

-Bueno, ahora creo que sí hay tiempo para que me cuentes con detalle sobre esa… cosa maligna–dijo ella con aspereza.

Albus tragó saliva, sabía que su prima le odiaría pero debía ser sincero con ella, a fin de cuentas, el mal ya estaba hecho.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté aquél día sobre el "Príncipe de los mestizos"?... –empezó Albus.

A medida que pasaban por pasillos oscuros, ambos visibles (ya que Rose no dominaba muy bien los famosos encantamientos desilusionadores), el relato se iba haciendo cada vez más y más interesante para Rose que escuchaba boquiabierta. Tuvieron que parar para ocultarse en uno de los rincones oscuros, pues una armadura vigilante casi los divisa en el rellano del cuarto piso. Cuando esta pasó, silente, chirriante, ausente y fría, ambos corrieron en sentido contrario hasta la escalera de escape situada cerca del despacho del director. Albus recordó aquella noche cuando casi fue atrapado por Filch y cuando casi queda gravemente herido tras resbalar con un charco de jalea de mora y, a pesar de lo terrible de la situación y de su repentina confesión, una sonrisa inocente se le dibujó en el rostro mientras corría a gran velocidad a través de aquél amplio y abovedado pasillo del cuarto piso.

-… entonces, Hugo tomó el diario y… Hizo el hechizo…

Rose se detuvo en seco, nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Albus Severus Potter –dijo- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste del diario?...

-¡No podía hacerlo! Si lo hacía me comisarían aquellas anotaciones y hubiese sido el fin…

-¡Eres un egoísta! Por tu culpa Hugo está herido –Rose lloraba intensamente y a Albus le partió el corazón ver aquello.

-Escucha Rose…

-¡Cállate! Yo me voy

-¡ROSE! –Gritó Albus con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba si las armaduras venían o si Filch ya estaba en camino, la familia era primero- ¡Encontré la forma de salvarlo, Rose!

Rose se quedó estática, seguía dándole la espalda a Albus.

-El Príncipe dejó un "tesoro" y sospecho que puede ser algo curativo…-Albus decía aquello pero sabía que había una pizca de escepticismo en su misma voz y en su interior. ¿Y si aquello que estaba oculto en la torre de astronomía ya había sido robado? ¿Y si Lily regresó para recuperar el objeto o lo que fuera que estuviese oculto allí?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -lo interrumpió Rose.

-Sólo lo sé...

-No seas tonto, Albus ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Pisa ya la realidad! ¡Mi hermano está muy malherido!

-¡Escucha Rose! ¡Debes confiar! Te digo la verdad ¡Todo está aquí! –Albus había sacado el diario y su prima le dirigió una mirada de aversión- Escucha Rose… No te lo dijera si no fuera verdad… He estado noches enteras rezando por mi primo, acepto que fue mi culpa pero… Si pierdo tu apoyo, lo habré perdido todo.

La chica ya se había puesto en marcha, silente, rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Rose…

La chica giró en una esquina y la oyó gritar.

-¡ROSE!

Albus corría hacia la esquina cuando el sonido de unos cascos de piedra chocando contra el suelo le hizo entender la situación al instante. Al virar, en el fondo del pasillo, pudo ver cómo una armadura tenía a Rose aprisionada y la arrastraba. La chica gritaba eufórica.

-¡ROSE!

-¡ALBUS! ¡VE POR ESE OBJETO! ¡SALVA A HUGO, RAPIDO!

Otra armadura se había puesto en marcha hacia Albus, a gran velocidad. Cuando esta estuvo a una distancia segura entre su prima y la otra armadura, el chico se agachó, puso la mente en blanco, apuntó al centro de la armadura y gritó:

-¡_Confringo_!

La detonación fue peor de lo que esperaba, cientos de pedazos de roca salieron disparados hacia Albus y éste tuvo que cubrirse con un hechizo _protego_ para evitar morir aplastado por una de ellas. No supo qué pasó con Rose, el sonido de la explosión le dejó algo sordo por unos instantes; mareado como estaba por la caída, corrió hacia la escalera de escape por el pasillo que, anteriormente, había atravesado con su prima antes de que ésta fuera secuestrada.

Subía aquellos escalones a grandes zancadas, de dos en dos peldaños; iba pensando, quizás rogando «_Por favor, príncipe, que eso que ocultaste pueda ayudar a mi primo… Que eso que ocultaste siga ahí_». Sin darse cuenta, ya había subido tres pisos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; el corazón le latía a mil por segundo, sentía pasos detrás de él, subían las escaleras, le estaban dando caza. Entró por el primer rellano que vio, estaba a escasos pasos de la entrada al observatorio y de ahí a la torre de astronomía. Entró por aquella puerta y la cerró con sigilo, no quería que sospecharan o tuvieran pista de su paradero. Subió las escaleras de caracol que estaban en el centro de una o dos montañas de cachivaches viejos y oxidados que, en tiempos pasados, debieron ser importantes instrumentos de medición de los astros. La torre de astronomía era inmensa; jamás había entrado solo, siempre iba acompañado por su grupo de tercero o por algún profesor pero, esta vez, podía explorarla toda sin recibir regaño alguno. Al llegar al segundo piso pudo ver el famoso balcón por donde cayó, una noche, el más brillante de los magos después de Merlín, tras ser asesinado. Vio a su derecha una columna de acero oxidado y agrietado; en la cúspide, una inmensa bola de plata –que debía ser la recreación del astro máximo: el sol- estaba rodeada de lo que parecían aros de acero oxidados, más bien rieles por donde pequeñas bolas –también de plata- rodaban y seguían la ruta elíptica alrededor de aquella inmensa bola, como si orbitaran. Todas las bolas de plata, que ya estaban ennegrecidas por la suciedad, el polvo y el descuido, no giraban; excepto una, en la punta más alta de la columna, la que tenía el riel más largo, era Júpiter. La inmensa bola giraba a gran velocidad y a pesar de que los rieles estaban oxidados, la bola, a medida que giraba por los mismos, no emitía ningún sonido –ni siquiera chirriante.

Albus buscó alguna pista en las paredes, alguna rendija, alguna trampilla… Nada. Era una pared como cualquier otra, sucia y empedrada. «_Cuando Júpiter esté en su punto más alto_» recordó. Pudo observar que el riel de Júpiter estaba ligeramente ladeado –quizás por los años sin mantenimiento- y comprobó que, casualmente, el punto más inclinado y más alto de la "órbita" de Júpiter estaba cerca de la pared. ¿Sería verdad? ¿El tesoro o lo que sea que fuera aquella cosa estaba oculto tras la pared? ¿Cómo haría para alcanzarlo? Era imposible escalar hasta allí sin ayuda de una escalera o levitando, y esos eran hechizos muy complejos que todavía no dominaba –como muchos otros. Desesperado como estaba, sacó su varita, nuevamente los pasos resonaron en el rellano inferior; apuntó con ella a Júpiter, la bola giraba muy rápido como para dispararle certeramente y quedaba poco tiempo. Albus sentía como si la bola pudiera sentir su frustración, ya que había empezado a girar más y más rápido, sin control, o al menos eso creía él.

-¡_Impedimenta_! –gritó, pero el hechizo rebotó contra uno de los rieles y casi le da en el brazo derecho.

Albus no tenía buena puntería cuando se trataba de disparar a un objetivo que se encontraba a una distancia considerable, sin embargo se esforzó al máximo. Casualmente, el punto más empinado del riel de Júpiter era el lugar perfecto para acertarle con el disparo a aquella infernal bola de plata. La puerta inferior se abrió y unos pasos empezaron a subir la escalera de plata, ya era tarde…

El chico apuntó a la escalera, listo para disparar un _confringo_ si era necesario. Una muchacha de cabello liso y negro como el azabache, de ojos profundos y misteriosos, lo veía desde la escalera. Albus bajó su varita, sabía que se trataba de ella, de esa chica tan especial para él que los sentimientos hacia ella eran demasiado grandes como para ser albergados en su corazón.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Miranda? –dijo Albus preocupado.

-Tranquilo, despisté a Filch con una bomba fétida –dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa-. Rescaté a tu prima, estaba muy alterada… El bueno de Lupin me reveló el truco, es muy sencillo, solo tienes que…

-Miranda –le interrumpió Albus, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso-, ¿no te habrán seguido las armaduras?

-No Albus, yo también sé hacer hechizos desilusionadores –dijo ella, relajada.

Albus empezaba a descubrir el por qué estaba enamorado de aquella Slytherin, era la chica más temeraria y audaz que había conocido en toda su vida.

-Tu prima me dijo que estabas aquí –continuó ella-, me dijo que te buscara porque el director ya sabe lo de la detonación…

-No puedo irme, Miranda –dijo Albus, temblaba del nerviosismo-, debo recuperar lo único que creo, puede salvar a mi primo.

-De acuerdo, ¿en qué te ayudo?

-En nada, regresa antes de que venga Filch. Si te atrapan, nunca me lo perdonaría…

-Pues tendrás que emplear un mejor argumento para convencerme porque… No pienso irme sin ti.

Albus sabía que no era buen momento para discutir, de modo que le explicó a Miranda lo que tenía planeado hacer. Miranda, que había sido elegida para el equipo de Quidditch como golpeadora, debía tener buena puntería.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo esté en aquél punto?

-Sí, cuando la bola llegue a su punto más alto.

Nuevos pasos en el rellano inferior…

-¡Rápido! –gritó Albus desesperado.

Miranda, concentrada al máximo, divisó la bola y todo sucedió como en cámara lenta.

-¡_Petrificus…_

La puerta de abajo se abrió con estruendo y una detonación, seguido de un apestoso olor, llenaron la habitación de ruido y descontrol. El hechizo de Miranda chocó contra la bola justo en el punto más alto, ésta se desprendió del riel y chocó contra uno de los ladrillos de piedra que se partió por el impacto revelando un escondite perfecto donde, una bolsa vieja y raída, resaltaba entre los escombros.

-¡Lo lograste! –gritó Albus de alegría.

-_Wingardium leviosa_ –la bolsa se elevó y llegó hasta las manos de Albus.

-¡No hay tiempo, debemos salir de aquí! –gritó Miranda.

Los dos susurraron palabras extrañas y desaparecieron en aquella sala. La bolsa raída flotaba misteriosamente por el aire como llevada por una mano invisible y pasaron por aquél humo putrefacto. Mientras lo hacían, pudieron ver a Filch despotricando en una esquina, se cubría los ojos, de seguro por el ardor. Corrieron hacia aquellas escaleras, viraron unas cuantas veces; cientos de armaduras desfilaban hacia el rellano superior, tuvieron que ocultarse detrás de uno de los enormes pilares del pasillo para no ser atropellados por aquellos soldados de piedra. Caminaron hacia la biblioteca, pasaron por el aula de historia y terminaron en la torre del reloj, donde una habitación totalmente blanca y limpia resaltaba al final del pasillo.

-¡Por aquí! –gritó Albus que no podía ver a Miranda, sólo podía oír sus pasos tras él.

Llegaron a la enfermería donde un jovencito, pelirrojo, extremadamente pálido y con el brazo totalmente enyesado, dormía plácidamente en un sueño del que no podía despertar. Una joven pelirroja lloraba a su lado, desconsolada. Los dos se volvieron visibles ante los ojos de Rose.

-¡Lo tenemos! –dijo Albus sonriente y Rose adoptó una expresión de verdadero alivio.

Abrieron aquella bolsa raída, dentro había una nota y otra cosa envuelta, un objeto del tamaño de un puño. Albus tomó la nota y empezó a leerla con avidez, Rose había tomado aquél objeto, que pesaba, y empezó a desenvolverlo.

La nota decía:

_Dicen que cuando uno fracciona su alma, es generalmente para fines tenebrosos y además es un arte enteramente oscuro; sin embargo, cuando uno realiza sacrificios puros todas aquellas acciones parecen purificarse, destinadas a un destino en la claridad y en la inocencia. Así es, Lily, fraccioné mi alma para lograr hacer sólo una, una que sé que usarás cuando sea necesario. Te amo, como te dije antes, no puedo vivir si sé que tu no vives así que no te apiades de mi, mi alma no tenía valor alguno, mi alma sólo le pertenece a esa muchacha que me la robó desde el primer momento en que la vi, Lily Evans._

_Te amo._

_Posdata: regresaré por ti, Lily._

_El Príncipe Mestizo, Severus Snape._

Rose dio un gritito de sorpresa, aquello que estaba envuelto en aquél trapo raído era una piedra, pero no cualquier piedra, era una piedra filosofal, una piedra de la vida y la resurrección. La chica casi la deja caer pero Miranda la atajó.

-¿Qué acaso estás loca? Si supieras lo que nos costó obtenerla –dijo la chica.

-Rápido, alguien viene.

-No es tan sencillo –dijo Rose-, hay que disolverla si queremos dársela a Hugo.

Unas luces se encendieron y la señora Pomfrey entró a la enfermería muy enfadada.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí? ¿Qué hacen FUERA de la cama? –chilló.

-Rápido señora Pomfrey, debemos darle esto a Hugo, ¡antes de que la maldición le siga matando!

-De qué están ustedes habla… ¡Ohhhh! –Aquella mujer casi se infarta cuando vio la piedra en las manos de Miranda, nunca había visto una tan de cerca- N-no sé como co-consiguieron eso pero…

-¡Vamos, señora Pomfrey! ¡Tiene que ayudarnos, hay que disolverla! ¡La vida de un niño corre peligro!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¡Pero después tendrán que ir a detención por todo este barullo!

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo, estaban histéricos y presurosos.

La infusión estuvo lista en menos de unos minutos, habían cerrado la puerta de la enfermería para que el ruido de las armaduras patrulleras no despertara a los enfermos. El líquido, de color dorado, se colocó en un pequeño vasito de vidrio como los que utilizaban para suministrar el crecehuesos, y se lo dieron de beber al pelirrojo. Tras un rato de suspenso, aquél muchacho abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Me perdí el postre? –fue lo primero que dijo, Rose rio de alivio.

* * *

><p>Tras aquél incidente, Albus, Rose y Miranda estuvieron en detención por unas semanas. Rose, que nunca había sido castigada, recibió un vociferador de su madre con palabras rudas y Albus tampoco se salvó, creo que el vociferador que su madre le envió esa misma noche fue mil veces peor que el de Rose. Después de aquello Albus se sorprendió del destino, el encontrar ese diario le develó una parte de su pasado que desconocía, una parte de su historia que nunca había sido contada, una parte de toda esta historia que fue borrada por las arenas del tiempo, el sacrificio de un hombre que quedó invicto en su propio nombre, un sacrificio que no fue en vano. El prefecto Blair fue relevado de su cargo tras amedrentar, exageradamente, a los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor (y, por supuesto, tras varios testimonios de diversos alumnos de dicha casa, incluidos Albus y Rose) -Albus Severus espera tomar su cargo en un futuro para convertirse en todo un líder, como su padre-. En diversas oportunidades, Albus le escribió a Harry, intrigado, deseaba saber más de aquél héroe que salvó a su primo y al mundo mágico.<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda descubrió a Albus releyendo la carta en la enfermería, su primo dormía y se recuperaba, esta vez sí se recuperaba.<p>

-También la leí –dijo ella con su tono tan pasivo-, me pareció… Hermosa.

El diario, que no había sido destruido -a petición de Albus que deseaba conservarlo hasta dárleso, personalmente, a su padre-, reposaba al lado del joven Albus, como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

Albus dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su novia, ésta ya los tenía clavados en los suyos. Pero algo extraño pasó esa vez; no supo por qué se recordó de aquella posdata del príncipe que susurró:

-_Lo que no será en esta vida, será en la siguiente_… ¿Lily? –dijo él, y no sabía si estaba alucinando pero aquellos hermoso ojos profundos de color avellana cambiaron a verdes, por un momento, y una chica radiante e inocente -que ya había visto anteriormente- le devolvía una mirada de profundo amor. Él sintió como si aquella hermosa dama siempre hubiese estado esperándolo... Era ella, pero con otro rostro y otro cuerpo... Pero seguía siendo ella. _«Regresaré por ti, Lily» _recordó.

-Severus…-dijo ella, suavemente. Su mirada delataba que había pasado por un _déjà vu_, y aquellos ojos, que habían sido verdes por un momento, volvían a ser avellana.

-Te dije que volvería -dijo Albus Severus, mientras tomaba el diario y lo guardaba en su túnica.

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, se besaron y dejaron sus mentes volar por el mar del amor, un rato, en aquél silencio de paz. Por fin estaban juntos, en una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

><p><em>A veces la vida nos depara sorpresas, el destino es incierto para aquellos que no son capaces de tomar decisiones acertadas por cobardía o duda. Quien duda pierde, porque calla, y el que calla otorga. Entonces vive con valor y deja una posdata, porque tal vez esa posdata pueda cambiar el destino de una o varias personas…<em>

La Posdata del Príncipe

Por

N. Rufus Gaelic.


End file.
